A New Titan
by steampunkqueen2489
Summary: What happens when Terra joins Titans East? Find out. AqualadxTerra, SpeedyxBumblebee, and maybe some others
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Tara Markov woke screaming. She had had another nightmare like she'd been having the last week. The nightmare about betraying people who, in her dream, were supposed to be her friends, about weilding a powerful ability, about being smacked around by a masked man. She sat up, running her hand through her hair. What did it all mean? Her head ached. She stood up, walking to the mirror in her room. She looked at her reflection. She had had an odd feeling lately, like she wasn't herself, or rather wasn't sure who herself even was. Suddenly, a flash of images ran through her head. Images of a T shaped tower, of the people in her dream. She stumbled backwards and the ground shook. She didn't know what had just happened. Could those images have been... memories? And how did the ground just shake? Had she done it? Just like in her dream? She was scared. Suddenly, she realized something. That was the tower Beast Boy had taken her to so she could use the computer when he'd told her that she used to be a Teen Titan, like he and his friends, when he'd told her she could control earth. Had he been right? Maybe he was. She had to figure this out. She didn't know what else to do besides go to the tower. She knew that was the only place she would find the answers she was looking for. She looked out the window at the morning sun. Then, she went to her closet to get some clothes. She came across an outfit buried deep in the back. She pulled it out and looked at it. It was a black shirt with a yellow T on it and yellow shorts. There was also a pair of goggles, a pair of brown gloves and brown boots. She wondered how she had never come across this outfit sooner. She looked at the T on the shirt. 'That's right.' she thought. Beast Boy had called her Terra. 'T...' she thought, '...for Terra. It must be true.' She put the outfit on and looked at herself. It felt right, looked right. Quickly, she went out the door and made her way to Titans Tower. She rang their doorbell. The door opened and Beast Boy was standing there.

"Terra?!" he said. He was so shocked to see her he almost fell over. Then, the others walked up to him.

"Terra?" said one of them. Suddenly, a spark of recognition lit up in her eyes.

"Robin. Starfire. Raven. Cyborg. I remember you." she said, pointing to each of them as she said their name.

"You do remember us." Starfire said.

"Can I.... can I join you guys?" Terra said. They were all shocked by the question.

"Terra, don't you remember? You betrayed us?" Raven said. Suddenly, she remembered her dream. She shook her head.

"I... I... I guess that means you won't let me join." she said, turning to walk away.

"But, in the end, she sacrificed herself doing the right thing." Robin said, "She's welcome to rejoin." Terra back around and smiled.

"You mean it?" she said.

"We mean it." said Robin, "Welcome back."

"Cool." Terra said.

"But, there is one issue. We don't really have anywhere for you to stay here in the tower. But, if you would consider joining the Titans East, they have plenty of room in their tower." Robin said.

"Titans East?" Terra asked, confused.

"Their a branch of the Titans that are posted east of here, in Steel City. Don't worry. We keep in touch, and we'll check up on you frequently to see how you're doing." Robin answered. Terra thought about it for a minute. She didn't have anywhere else to go. She didn't want to go home, and the idea of living under the same roof with Beast Boy didn't really appeal to her either.

"Alright. I'll join the Titans East." Terra said.

"What?! No, I'm sure we can fi..." Beast Boy started, but was cut off by Raven putting her hand over his mouth, hushing him.

"Do you want to head there now, or go get some of your stuff together first?" Robin asked. She immediately shook her head.

"No, no, I want to go now. I'll just get new stuff." she answered. She didn't want to go back home to get any of her things. She hoped this would be a new beginning. She didn't want memories of her old house cluttering that up.

"If you wish, Terra, I can go back to your house and gather some of your things for you." Starfire said. Terra thought about it. She guessed that would be okay.

"Alright. Thanks, Starfire." Terra said.

"Not a problem." Starfire said. After Starfire gathered some of Terra's stuff in a tote bag and made her way back, Terra and Robin made their way to the Titans East Tower.

~Hope you enjoyed the first part of the story. Obviously, this takes place after the episode Things Change.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Part 2

Arrival

Robin rang the doorbell to the Titans East Tower. A minute later, the door opened and a there stood a tall, African American girl with buns on in her hair, one on each side of her head. Her outfit was a black and yellow striped shirt that showed her stomach and black pants and boots with a yellow belt with a letter B on it. She had two big insect- like wings on her back.

"Bumblebee," Robin said, "this is Terra. She wants to join the Titans East. The girl scanned Terra with her big brown eyes, then smiled.

"Hi, Terra." she said, "I'm Bumblebee. I'm the leader of Titans East."

"Wow, the leader of Titans East is a girl? Cool." Terra said, smiling.

"Yeah, the only girl on the team, except you now, of course." Bumblebee said, laughing a little, "Welcome to the Titans East."

"I'm going to get going. If you need anything, just call." Robin said, handing Terra a communicator, and walking away. Terra waved.

"C'mon inside and we'll get you settled in." Bumblebee said. Terra nodded and followed her inside.

"People! We have a new team member, Terra." Bumblebee announced. The rest of the team gathered around. "Terra, this is Speedy, Mas and Menos, and Aqualad." Bumblebee said, pointing to each person as she said their name. Speedy was a tall boy who looked a bit like Robin, but he had orange hair. His outfit was red and sleeveless, with an S on it, a yellow belt and yellow heeled boots and a mask like Robin's. He wore a yellow quiver, which strapped across the front of his chest, with yellow arrows in it, and he wore red fingerless gloves. He just waved with two fingers. Mas and Menos were twins. They were little boys who wore white outfits, which covered all of their bodies except their faces and a curl of brown hair that hung down in their faces. Mas had plus signs on each side of the head of his outfit and Menos had minus signs. Other than that, you really couldn't tell the difference between the two. Aqualad was a tall boy with shoulder length, black, slicked back hair. His eyes were completely black, no pupils. He wore a blue and black unitard. She studied him and he did the same to her. She thought he wasn't bad to look at.

"Nice to meet you, Terra." he said, holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you, too." Terra said, shaking his hand. They stared at each other for a minute, then Terra looked up and said, "Uh, nice meeting all of you."

"Cool to meet you." Speedy said. Mas and Menos just waved.

"Mas and Menos can only speak Spanish." Bumblebee said, "Come on, Terra. Let me show you your room."

"Oh. Okay." Terra said, as they walked off. Aqualad watched her walk away. Speedy elbowed his friend in the arm.

"Oh, Josh. You have a crush." he teased.

"Shut up, Roy." Aqualad said, and jumped into the pool that was built into Titans Tower East. Speedy still chuckled to himself. Terra and Bumblebee walked down the hall, into a room.

"Well, this is your room." Bumblebee said.

"Wow. Really?" Terra said. Bumblebee nodded.

"Thanks, Bumblebee." Terra said.

"Hey, if you want to, just call me Bee, or Karen." Bumblebee said.

"Okay, thanks, Karen." Terra said.

"No problem." Bumblebee said, walking away, "Get yourself settled in."

**(a/n)Well, that's all for this chapter. That's the first time Aqualad and Terra meet. Hope you're enjoying so far.:D**


	3. Chapter 3: Swimming Lessons

Part 3

Swimming Lessons

Terra heard footsteps in the hallway and whirled around to face the sound. Aqualad was standing in the doorway of her room.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" the young Atlantean asked.

"Oh, no. It's fine. I'm fine." Terra answered.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go for a swim with me?" he asked.

"What? Me? Swim? I don't know. I'm not much of a swimmer. My powers are earth based, remember? I have a connection with the earth. I... I don't even really know how to swim." Terra said. She felt a bit stupid admitting this.

"No problem. I can teach you." Aqualad said. Terra looked at him. The expression on his face was understanding and she wondered how he couldn't think she was an idiot. But, it made her feel a little better.

"Alright." she said, a smile finding it's way to her lips, "I'll change into something I can swim in."

"Okay. Cool. I'll go into my room and do the same. Meet me downstairs when you're done, okay?" Aqualad said. Terra nodded as he walked away. A few minutes later, Terra headed downstairs. Aqualad was sitting on the couch waiting for her. She examined him as he stood up. He was wearing blue and black swimming trunks. He looked her over as she came down the steps. She had a black two piece swimsuit, the top with a yellow T with a circle around it, like on her outfit. 'Wow.' he thought, 'For someone who doesn't swim, why does she have this outfit laying around.'

"Are you ready to swim, Tara?" he asked.

"I'm ready to learn, Aqualad." she said, smiling, more confidently this time.

"You can call me Josh." he said.

"Alright then, Josh." Terra said, as they walked off.

Watching them through the window was Speedy and Bumblebee.

"Look at that, Karen." Speedy said to his female teammate, a smirk on his face, "Aren't they just great together?"

"Yeah." Bumblebee said, running the tip of her finger across Speedy's chin as she walked away.

**(A/N)Sorry. I know it was short. The idea sounded better when it was in my head.**


	4. End

Part 4

Dreams

"_You've failed me, apprentice." the masked man said, moving closer to her. "No!" she screamed, as a slap echoed across her face. She stood, tears pooling in her eyes, cheeks stinging. "I... I'm sorry." was all she could say, as she stood there, dumbfounded. "Sorry? You're a failure. I wish I'd never took you as my apprentice. I should do away with you. You're useless to me, now." the man said in his low, gravelly voice. "Please..." was all she could say before another slap across her face. She didn't have time to recover from that, as a kick thudded her in the gut. She fell to the ground in pain, crying. Another kick, right in the side. She didn't move. "I'm sorry, my apprentice. You had so much promise." the man said, moving closer to her._

"NO!!" she said, jolting up in bed. Breathing hard, she took a look around and finally realized thet she was in her room. The images were still vivid in her head. 'Slade.' The name came to her head. That was his name. She remembered. His name was Slade. Tears pooled in her eyes as she got out of bed. She walked over to the full mirror and looked at herself. She was in her pajamas, a black spaghetti strapped tank top and yellow shorts. She lifted her shirt, looking at her side and her stomach, half expecting the redness and the bruises to be there. But, they weren't. Nothing was there but her normal looking skin. She sighed, pulling her shirt back down. 'Why would he do that? What have I ever done to deserve that?!' she thought. The tears were streaming down her cheeks now. 'So what if I couldn't do what he asked! He told me he'd help me! So what if I wasn't good enough....' she thought. It stung, not physical pain, but emotional hurt. She ran outside her room, outside the tower, as quietly as she could so as not to wake anybody.

"Tara?"

She turned around when she heard her name. She saw Aqualad coming out of the water, wearing blue pajama shorts and a white tank top.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Terra contemplated telling him, but she felt weak and vulnerable.

"Nothing." she said, turning away so he couldn't see her tear streaked face and red eyes.

"Tara, you've been crying." Aqualad said. She was silent.

"Tara, tell me what's wrong." he said soothingly. She tried to hold back, but couldn't anymore. She started crying again.

"He beat me. He hit me, punched me, kicked me!! Not just once, but many times, whenever I didn't live up to his standards, didn't do what he wanted me to do, or do it good enough for him!!" she screamed, and began sobbing, heavy sobs, close together.

"What? Who did this to you?" Aqualad asked, horrified.

"Why Josh? Why? What did I do to deserve it? Was I not good enough?! He said I was a failure!! A failure, Josh!! I'm not good enough!! There's nothing I can do right!! Nothing!!" she screamed again.

"Tara, listen to me. You did nothing wrong. Nothing. Whoever did this to you was a cruel, evil person. Nobody deserves that. Nobody, Tara. Especially not someone as wonderful as you, as beautiful as you. It was him, not you. There is nothing wrong with you. No matter what you do, it would never be good enough for him, nothing anybody does will ever be." Aqualad said, moving closer to her. He took her into his arms as she continued sobbing. Then, the sobs began to die down.

"Tara, who did it? Who did it to you?" Josh asked, again, attempting again to get her to tell him.

"Slade." she breathed quietly, before she became motionless in his arms. Aqualad knew the best thing for him to do was just get her back to her room. He picked her up and carried her to her room, hoping he didn't come across anybody along the way, not wanting to explain anything. He layed her on her bed. He didn't want to leave her alone. He figured she'd probably been alone long enough. He layed next to her on the bed.

The next morning,

Terra walked down the steps. Aqualad was sitting at the table.

"Josh." she said, "About last night...."

"What about it?" Aqualad asked.

"You probably think I'm a real loser, a vulnerable little girl. You're the one person in this world I wanted to think highly of me and now you probably think I'm an idiot. But, I wanted to thank you." she said.

"No problem. But, Tara, the last thing I think you are is an idiot, or weak. The only thing is, it upsets me that anyone, especially someone as amazing as you should have to go through that. Tara, I think you're an amazingly strong person to be able to go through that and still be okay. Tara, the Titans told me about how you sacrificed yourself to save them. Tara, you're an extremely great person." Aqualad said.

"Oh." she said, "Josh, why did you help me last night? Why were you so nice to me?" The question caught him off guard. 'Tell her, Josh. You idiot, tell her.' his head was telling him. He knew it would sound corny, but he didn't care if she thought he was a complete moron. He had to tell her.

"Because, Tara. I love you. I know I haven't known you for very long, but from the moment I met you, I felt it. You're an amazing person and you fascinate me." he confessed.

"Me? You love me?" Terra asked, surprised to hear this, "Josh, I feel the same way. I love you, but I was so afraid you would think I was a total dork." They stepped towards each other. Aqualad put his hand under Terra's chin and pressed his lips to hers, pulling her into a kiss. At first, she wasn't sure. She'd never kissed anyone before, or even thought about kissing anyone. But, it didn't take long before she kissed him back. When they broke the kiss, Aqualad said, "You'll never have to be alone again. I'll never let anything happen to you. I love you, Tara."

"I love you, too, Josh." Tara said.

**(A/N)Well, that's the end. It seems like it took forever to finish this. Well, I hope you enjoyed.:D There needs to be way more fan fics of Aqualad & Terra.**


End file.
